


I’ll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

by fanaticreader16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Where Darcy was when she missed the debrief.
Relationships: Helen Cho/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I’ll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the WandaVision finale!!
> 
> Okay, now that’s out of the way, I just needed something after that finale (cried my eyes out), and this idea wouldn’t leave my head, so here it is. It’s short (seriously, that title is almost longer than the story), and I wrote it in like 10 minutes so sorry if it sucks. Also, this is a new pairing for me, so hope I did okay with it. Title is from See You Again by Wiz Khalifa. Enjoy!

Once Darcy had made sure Hayward wouldn’t be escaping his, hopefully significant, punishment, and realized that Wanda was going to be dismantling Westview and losing everything (again), she couldn’t stay. This whole experience had been extremely draining and Darcy needed to get home as soon as she could, but before she got on a plane, she needed to make a phone call.

“Hey love, all finished with your top secret mission?”

Darcy smiled when she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, but couldn’t keep the exhaustion out of her voice when she responded, “Hi Hels. God, it’s so good to hear your voice. Yes, all wrapped up, the past few days have been insane. I’m coming home now.”

“Everything okay, Darce?” Helen sounded worried, and Darcy’s heart filled at having the ability to hear that concern, to talk to the woman she loved anytime she wanted.

“Ya, it was just a rough one. Made me think of when you were gone and just brought up all those feelings again.”

Helen had been one of the people who had been dusted. One minute she was dancing around their kitchen while Darcy laughed along and the next she was gone. Everything Wanda had gone through and felt had brought up the hopelessness and grief Darcy had felt in those years after her girlfriend disappeared from her life and the world. Darcy had carried on, trying to use her degree to help try to figure out what had happened and if it could be undone, and that kept her busy, but there was always a Helen-shaped hole in her world. Helen coming back 5 years later had been a miracle. Darcy felt whole again, she felt complete and like a weight had been lifted off of her heart. Darcy thought anyone who had lost someone (or multiple someones) at any point in their life would be able to empathise with Wanda. Darcy sure did. Wanda’s grief and love had created Westview and, while probably not the best coping mechanism, Darcy understood it on a certain level. Who wouldn’t want to bring back their loved ones and live the life they’d dreamed about?

On the other end of the line Helen hummed her understanding. “You gonna be alright? Need anything?”

Darcy smiled. “Nope, I’m on my way to the airport and then I’ll be on my way to you. I love you, Hels.”

“Love you too, Darce. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come cry about WandaVision (or anything) with me on tumblr - sarbear1610.tumblr.com


End file.
